Elon Musk
'Elon Musk '''is an engineer, investor, and technology entrepreneur. He is most notable for founding companies ''Tesla Inc.,'' SpaceX'', and Rubber Squid. Between the years 2016 - 2019, Musk served as CEO of record label Yung Buddha Industries. He was eventually outed from the company after Matthias Karpenhagen discovered that Musk was actually an interdimensional alien and warlord. Following the revelation, Karpenhagen mysteriously disappeared before he could expose Musk for his true self. Although he is South African, Musk is attempting to run for President of the United States under the Libertarian Party, though he has received little backing and support. Even if his campaign were to gain traction, it would be impossible for him to take office as it is illegal for foreign-born citizens to become President. History Musk was born in an unknown dimension on an unknown planet. Clearly, little is known about his upbringing and true form, however, those close to Carpenhagen believe that Musk is actually a disgusting reptilian-like creature, extremely tall in stature, equipped with a cloaking device to hide his true form from the public. The dimensional jump proved to be incredibly taxing on Musk's true body, leaving it scarred and deformed, with many of his limbs and inner organs replaced with mechanical parts. It is believed that only 13% of his original body is still organic and that he can only remove his cloak for a short amount of time due to the damages done to his true form. Though, this has proven to be of little issue for Musk, as it is to his advantage to remain cloaked as long as he possibly can to deceive the public. SpaceX It is believed that Elon Musk started the SpaceX company to learn more about the human body's limits, and how far he can personally push his own. Musk can most likely teleport from planet to planet, however, he is restricted to this dimension, as any further dimensional jump would likely destroy his true self, rendering him deceased. Once Mars is colonized, Musk will more than likely focus the company's attention on alternate dimensions, and alternate ways to jump between them. Rubber Squid & YBI In 2009, Elon Musk founded Rubber Squid, the most prominent rubber squid manufacturing corporation in the country. Why he decided to invest over $44B in the manufacturing of rubber toys is unknown, but it is possible that he believed them to be the secret to the dimensional jump. Regardless, as obscure as this company may be, it has created millions of jobs in the United States and is a focal point of Musk's presidential campaign. Musk still serves a CEO and Chairman of Rubber Squid ''to this day. In 2016, Elon Musk partnered up with Matthias Karpenhagen, know by his stage name as ''Yung Buddha, to publish his albums and promote his Twitter. Musk became increasingly disappointed with Karpenhagen's work ethic and lack of actual albums, despite what he promoted over Twitter. On August 3rd, 2019, Musk considered leaving the corporation when Karpenhagen accidentally walked in on him conducting maintenance on various parts of his mechanical organs. Karpenhagen hasn't been seen since the incident, but managed to Tweet to many of his close associates, though few actually believed his account. This event caused Musk to resign from the company. Even though Musk has officially resigned as CEO of YBI, it is believed that he still operates the company within the shadows. 2020 Presidential Campaign On 19 January, 2019, Musk announced that he would be running for POTUS over Twitter as a libertarian, citing his business experience as a valid reason as to why he should be elected into office, even though he literally, and more than likely physically, can not. Why Musk would want to become President is anyone's guess. Though, it is most likely to use the nation's funds into promoting a large scale dimensional war. In his Tweet announcing his candidacy, Musk announced that his nephew Leon Musk would be his running mate. Whether or not this "Leon Musk" person is actually real, or just a proxy account ran by Musk, is unknown, though it is most likely the latter. Trivia * Elon Musk is a virgin.